Chicom CQB
The is a bullpup submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was first seen in the Los Angeles Gameplay Trailer. In-game it delivers high cyclic fire rate and is a three round burst weapon by default. Chicom CQB in default configuration can be useful in close quarters in comparison to other SMGs due to its high cyclic fire rate which can be fired just as fast as regular full auto. The Chicom, unlike other burst fire weapons in the Call of Duty series, has no delay between bursts. And thanks to its burst fire capability, it is fairly accurate, and firing in bursts helps conserve ammunition. When equipped with magnifying sights, it is as good as any assault rifle, as it retains high accuracy and rate of fire while both hip-firing and while aiming down the sights. Finally, using Select Fire attachment unlocks true fully automatic fire, allowing the user to tackle hostiles in close quarters as effectively as any other SMG. Rapid Fire may also be a very good choice, especially when paired with select fire: Rapid fire on the Chicom appears to be more accurate and controllable than other SMGs. *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Magazines (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The Chicom CQB is available in the Mystery box for 950 points. It appears with a 40-round magazine and retains its burst fire function from Multiplayer. It has a fairly average damage output, not being very effective on high rounds, but good for points and headshots. Its high rate of fire means that ammo is a big problem with this gun, as it burns through ammo very fast. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Chicom Catacyclism Quadruple Burst. It is more powerful, has a 40 round magazine with 200 reserve rounds, and shoots a four round burst. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times cycling new attachments. These attachments include a Reflex Sight and Select Fire. Gallery Chicom CQB BOII.png|The Chicom CQB. Chicom QCB Iron Sights BOII.png|Iron Sights. Chicom_CQB_Reload_BOII.png|Reloading. Chicom_CQB_Cocking_BOII.png|Cocking. Chicom QCB Third Person BOII.png|The Chicom CQB in third person. Trivia *This is the first burst-fire SMG in the Call of Duty series. *The gun has a 3 round burst mode, and a 36 round magazine (40 in Zombies). This means the gun will fire 12 "full" bursts (13 in Zombies with 1 bullet left over) before needing to reload. *It is the only Submachine gun available from the Mystery Box in TranZit. *Unlike its multi-player counterpart, the Chicom CQB is fully automatic in single-player (without Select Fire attachment). *Its iron sights and carrying handle are extremely similar to those of the'' FMG-9. *Another trait it shares with the FMG-9 is that when an optical attachment is used, the Chicom loses its carrying handle and flash light. *In the german version of Call of Duty: Black Ops II this weapon's name is '''Chicom KQS '''in campaign instead of '''CQB'. References Category:Submachine Guns Category:Bullpup Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:3 round burst